


Werewolves Don't Have Antlers

by oceano27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceano27/pseuds/oceano27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to spread a little Christmas cheer to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves Don't Have Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ficlet as a Christmas gift to the Teen Wolf/Sterek fandom. Love you all and wish you all the best! It's unbeta'd, but I hope you like it.

Derek loped softly through the woods, he had nowhere to go really. He was just running to kill time. The air was chill and burned in his lungs, but it didn’t slow him down. Today Derek was running to forget, to forget his pain, his loss, his family.

It was Christmas Eve, the sun had just set and the moon was hanging in the sky, a sideways smile. A soft wind blew through the trees, as Derek ran. He was almost home, the run had been a little over an hour. The twilight breeze surprisingly brought the scent of Stiles to Derek. His curiosity was piqued as to why the teen would be at his house this night of all nights. 

He ran into the clearing in front of his house, Stiles jeep sat next to his Camero. And there were lights on inside.

Derek had begun renovations on his house so most rooms had power and water now, but it was still pretty far from done. Derek climbed the porch steps and headed into the house, wondering what was going on. 

Stiles dug into the box of things he’d brought to Derek’s house and pulled out a santa hat and a string of coloured lights. He tugged the hat down over his short cropped hair and began stringing the lights around the tiny tree he’d brought. 

Derek walked into his house, not expecting the explosion of Christmas that he found inside. Maybe explosion was an exaggeration, but compared to his usual preferred neutral decor, the red and green everywhere was...unexpected.

“Stiles,” he sighed. “What are you doing?”

Stiles jumped about five feet in the air at the sound of Derek’s husky voice. “Aieee! Jesus, don’t do that.” 

Derek walked into the living room, surveying the damage. “Sorry,” Derek’s gaze took in the tree, the ornaments, and finally the hat on Stiles’ head. “This is...festive.” 

Stiles walked back to the box and began rummaging around, “Decorating of course!” He declared with a lopsided grin, “AHA!” he pulled out a monstrosity that Derek couldn’t begin to describe.

Stiles walked over to Derek and placed the brilliant red antlers that had fake lights and ornaments hanging from them onto his head, held on securely by an equally bright green headband. 

Derek stood there in a slight state of shock, “What are these for? Why are you doing all this. I don’t need this mess” 

“I wanted to spread some cheer tonight, and I couldn’t think of a person more in need of it.” Stiles replied while deflating a bit, “My dad works tonight, and Scott is with Isaac and his mom, and I was kind of lonely I guess.” 

Guilt broke through his broody facade, and Derek apologized. “Sorry Stiles, it’s just that this time of year is hard for me. My mom used to decorate the house like this, and Laura would bake.”

Stiles stood in front of Derek, “I’m sorry Derek, I didn’’t even think about it that way, I’ll go, I don’t want to cause you pain.” He took off the Santa hat and began to head towards the big box again. 

Derek had mixed feelings about this, but he knew that he could make Stiles happy by agreeing to participate, and on a small chance maybe even Derek would have fun. “Wait,” Derek said, “Do I smell cookies?”

Stiles turned back towards Derek, “Yeah! Sugar cookies with frosting! I brought eggnog too!” Stiles pulled the Santa hat back on, “Does this mean I can stay?”

“Yes,” Derek grinned slightly, but only if I get cookies. That tree also needs ornaments”

\- 

An hour or so later, the stars shone brightly down onto a house that was a little more warm then it had been that morning. There was a little tree and Christmas cheer, and two lonely souls found companionship and fraternity that night. 

 

“Derek, put the star on top, I can reach.” 

“Stiles, the tree is four feet tall...and you’re as tall as I am.”

Stiles sighed, “It’s you’re house Sourwolf, just do it.”

“Fine.” He agreed with a sassy roll of the eyes. While he put the star on top and made sure it was straight, and not going to fall Stiles ran to the box again and grabbed something out of it. 

Derek turned around to find Stiles right there, with something in the arm stretched above his head. Derek looked up, “Mistletoe Stiles, really? You could’ve just asked.” Derek grinned. 

Stiles moved in, “Merry Christmas Derek.” Their lips pressed together, and they both lost themselves in the magic of the moment. 

It would be a Christmas they never forgot...


End file.
